


Untouched Devils

by digitaldreams



Series: Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Takari Week 2020, not beta read we die like leomon, or perhaps angemon would be more appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: "Never again would he be silently crushed by untouched devils."~~~~~Even years later, Takeru struggles under the weight of Angemon's sacrifice.
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Digital's Takari Week Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Untouched Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Day Number: Three
> 
> Prompt: Digital World
> 
> Time Frame: Two years after Tri

Hikari stepped out of the gate and into the Digital World, a sigh leaving her lips. She shook her head before looking back down to her Digivice. There was a yellow signal nearby, and she knew that it had to belong to Takeru. She bit down on her lip, working the skin between her teeth, before pressing on towards the flashing light shown on the screen of her D3. 

She and Takeru had been planning to hang out that day since they didn’t have any school, but he never showed up. Hikari had gotten worried as soon as the time passed the fashionably late point Daisuke had established in the back of her mind years earlier. A bit of research showed that he had gone to the Digital World, and she was going to find him. 

Hikari didn’t go to File Island all that often. Aside from Primary Village, it lacked notable features that would draw her back. The rest of the first generation had been there during their initial adventures in the Digital World, but she lacked the same sense of nostalgia that they had. Perhaps it was this same longing for the past that brought Takeru to File Island that day. 

She saw a familiar figure sitting on the side of Infinity Mountain from afar, and she recognized that familiar color scheme of yellow mixed with green and blue easily. It had to be him. Hikari started her journey up the side of the mountain, wishing that she had brought Tailmon with her. She had left her partner back at home when she realized the cat Digimon was in the middle of a nap, but she wished that she had access to Nefertimon at that moment. It would certainly be better than walking on her own. 

Still, Hikari made it up to the mountainside where Takeru was waiting without incident. She settled down beside him, frowning when she saw the blank expression on his face. As soon as he realized she was there, a smile appeared on his features. “Hey, Hikari,” he said, slipping into his easy going persona immediately. 

However, Hikari wasn’t buying it in the slightest. Takeru’s mask might have been enough to fool others when something was on his mind, but Hikari knew him far too well for that. She shook her head dismissively and met his gaze sternly. “What’s wrong?” she questioned. 

Takeru hesitated before letting out a sigh, and sadness melted back onto his features. “Couldn’t sleep last night,” he admitted. As soon as he mentioned it, she realized how glaring the dark circles beneath his eyes were. 

“Nightmares?” she questioned. She already knew the answer, but she figured that she would take the conversation at his pace rather than rushing into it.

Takeru nodded. “Yeah,” he replied simply. He looked around Infinity Mountain slowly. “This… This was where we fought Devimon for the final time, you know.”

Hikari’s expression softened, and she moved a bit closer to him. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. No matter how much she attempted to understand, she knew well that she would never fully comprehend the grief that Takeru lived with. Even years after the fall of Devimon, he was still plagued by nightmares about that fateful day. 

Takeru closed his eyes somberly. “It’s fine,” he said carefully, though it was clear that he felt anything but alright. “It’s just… It leaves me with a lot to think about sometimes.”

“That’s true,” Hikari whispered. She moved closer once more, allowing her hand to fall over his gently. “I’m here for you, Takeru.” She pressed her head onto his shoulder gently, and he returned the gesture a few seconds later. 

The two sat in silence that way for quite a while before Takeru wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Before she could fully register what was happening, he had pulled her into a hug. She closed her eyes against the embrace, and he did the same. She felt dampness rise on her shoulder, and she realized distantly that he was crying. 

“It’s alright,” Hikari assured him, pulling him in a bit closer. “I know that it’s frightening, but you aren’t alone in dealing with all of this. We’re here for you, Takeru. I’m here for you.”

He smiled at her words and slowly moved away from the hug. Tears were streaming down his face, but he didn’t bother wiping them away. Hikari raised one hand and gently thumbed the liquid away, meeting his sapphire irises in the process. “Devils can’t hurt you here,” she murmured. 

Takeru leaned into her hand, closing his eyes once again. “Because I have my angel of light right here,” he said softly. 

Hikari’s cheeks grew warm at his comment, but she didn’t offer a response beyond a small smile. She pulled him in close once again. “You don’t have to carry the hope of everyone, you know,” she whispered, her lips a hair’s breadth away from his ear. “It’s okay to be weak once in a while.”

“Thank you,” was all Takeru could manage to say in response. He continued to lean into her embrace, his arms wrapped loosely around her torso. The remainder of the Digital World was forgotten to them both, and all that mattered was the other body resting within their arms. 

Both the children of hope and light fell silent afterwards, simply enjoying the presence of the other. Even as thoughts of devils threatened to disturb the peace, radiant angels managed to keep them at bay. Nothing dared to grow near either of them. 

Hikari knew that she would never understand the depth of Takeru’s silent grief, but she was going to reassure him that she would be there to help him confront it. Takeru understood that even with how much he had suffered, he would never be alone as long as she was there for him. 

Never again would he be silently crushed by untouched devils. She would always be there to frighten them away with her perfect rose sunshine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys that angst was coming soon, and I was not kidding. I love doing angst and hurt/comfort pieces, so I had to indulge myself at least once for this event. Angemon and Devimon angst is one of my favorite subjects to read about, so I decided to add some to the list of pieces like that. 
> 
> This piece is probably closest to my regular prose writing style, so it's less experimental than others, but I still really do like it. I like to think that it has its own type of charm. You know... Hurt and comfort charm. 
> 
> Tomorrow, we're going to go back to experimental stuff, but for now, I hope you liked the angst. I can promise to you that this will not be the last angst you get from me for Takari Week. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
